Vitória-Régia
by Fabi
Summary: Eriol e Tomoyo descobrem o amor que tanto procuram um no outro.


Olá! Esta é uma songfic inspirada numa música muito bonita que toca aqui no Rio Grande do Sul, pelo menos para quem gosta de música mais 'local'. Mas não se preocupem, ela não é cheia de termos regionais. A história é sobre Tomoyo e Eriol. Como o aniversário de Tomoyo é em setembro, ela tem 18 anos neste fic, e Eriol, cujo aniversário é em março, já tem seus 19. Ah! Antes que alguém pergunte, as expressões em japonês são de um dicionário de expressões idiomáticas japonês – português que comprei, da editora Morgan. Eu não resisti quando o vi na livraria.

Ah! Dedico esta songfic para Marymars e para o Jinn. Obrigada pela força e pela opinião positiva sobre minha maneira de escrever.

Boa leitura. 

VITÓRIA –RÉGIA

Por Fabi

__

Naquela noite radiante surgiu a lua no poente

Tão alva quanto as estrelas tu surgistes de repente

No encanto da natureza o mundo era um jardim

Aquela flor cativante ali sorrindo pra mim

Tomoyo estava um pouco perdida na universidade. Como o campus era enorme. E seu inglês, por melhor que fosse no Japão e na prova de seleção, não bastava para sua situação agora, quando esta era a língua que ela falaria e escutaria diariamente. Mas o pior era a noite, quando ela se recolhia aos seus aposentos no campus, nesta hora batia uma saudade de casa.... ela estava pensando nisso quando colidiu com alguém, derrubando os seus livros e os desta pessoa.

"Gomennasai." Disse depressa, antes de se lembrar que não estava no Japão e que deveria falar em inglês.

"Dareni demo okoru kotoda" Ela se espantou ao ouvir a resposta em japonês, então levantou o rosto e viu um rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos negros.

"Você fala japonês?"

"É claro que falo. Você não se lembra de mim, Tomoyo? Você é Tomoyo Daidouji, não?"

"Sim, sou Tomoyo. E, realmente, você me é familiar." Ela olhou com mais cuidado. "Eriol!"

"Como vais, querida Tomoyo? O que fazes na Inglaterra? Como vão Sakura e meu teimoso descendente?"

"Que surpresa te encontrar aqui. Eu vou bem, estou aqui estudando, fazendo meu curso superior em música. Sakura e Shaoran vão bem, ele finalmente resolveu pedi-la em casamento."

"Já não era sem tempo."

"E tu, Eriol, o que fazes aqui?"

"Eu moro na Inglaterra, esquecestes? E também estudo aqui, estou cursando história."

"Então acho que nos veremos mais vezes. É bom ter alguém conhecido por perto, ainda mais se este for um amigo."

"Penso a mesma coisa. Aonde estás indo?"

"Para casa. Eu moro aqui no campus."

"Te acompanho."

E os dois se dirigiram para o prédio onde se localizava o quarto de Tomoyo. Eriol a levou até a porta e se despediu.

'Como ela está linda. Sua pele continua tão alva e seus cabelos tão sedosos. E aqueles olhos, nunca vi uma cor tão bonita quanto o violeta deles. E que sorriso lindo. Eu poderia me apaixonar por ela.'

'Como Eriol ficou lindo, não que ele já não fosse muito bonito quando criança, mas agora ele é de tirar o fôlego de qualquer garota, até eu fiquei tentada. E continua tão cavalheiro quanto sempre. Espero encontrá-lo logo.'

__

Sempre vaguei livremente nas asas da liberdade

Hoje ando unicamente buscando a felicidade

E a felicidade apenas virá pelo teu sorriso

Andarei rumo aos teus olhos pra habitar teu paraíso

Durante uma semana, Eriol e Tomoyo pensaram um no outro, e sempre davam um jeito de se encontrarem 'casualmente' no campus, muitas vezes almoçando ou jantando juntos. Eriol levou Tomoyo para conhecer a cidade e ver a cerimônia da troca da guarda, em Londres. Ela filmava tudo para mandar uma cópia para casa e para Sakura.. E esta rotina deles continuou nas semanas seguintes. E estas semanas viraram meses.

Então chegou o período de provas do final do semestre letivo, e os dois tiveram que deixar de se encontrar por quase duas semanas, para estudarem para seus respectivos exames.

Até este momento, eles não haviam se dado conta sobre como a companhia um do outro era parte de sua rotina e fazia um bem enorme a ambos. Eriol se apanhava pensando em Tomoyo a todo instante, principalmente sobre os lindos olhos cor de violeta que ela tinha, e na sensação de felicidade que a companhia constante dela lhe deva. Ele até esquecia um pouco de suas manipulações. 

Tomoyo também pensou em Eriol com freqüência naquelas duas semanas. Ele era tão divertido, tão inteligente e um verdadeiro amigo. Ele lhe fez companhia em todos os momentos em que as saudades de casa e de Sakura bateram com força. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela estava se interessando por um rapaz. Ela sempre esteve tão obcecada por Sakura que nunca se interessou por rapazes. Mas agora Sakura tinha Shaoran e eles logo formariam uma família. Ela também teria que continuar sua vida e, quem sabe, Eriol fizesse parte de seu futuro.

O período de provas terminou. Eles estavam esperando seus graus agora. No dia em que estes seriam anunciados, os dois se reencontraram para irem recebê-los juntos. Depois de muita expectativa, ambos receberam seus graus, sendo aprovados com louvor nas disciplinas. Isto significava que o semestre tinha terminado. Eriol iria para a casa de seus pais para as férias, enquanto Tomoyo iria continuar na universidade, pois havia ingressado no coral e este não teria as férias de verão. Isto significava que os dois não se veriam por todo o verão.

Naquela noite eles saíram para jantar. Eriol buscou Tomoyo e eles foram jantar em um pub, que era algo que Tomoyo estava louca para fazer desde que chegou na Inglaterra. Ela filmou todo o lugar com sua inseparável câmera. Eriol sorriu vendo esta cena, lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes que ele havia visto a jovem filmar Sakura e Shaoran em ação, quando os dois estavam enfrentando alguma das 'ocorrências estranhas' que ele provocava para que Sakura transformasse as cartas. Ah! Bons tempos aqueles. Ele se divertiu tanto provocando o teimoso do seu descendente e a jovem mestra das cartas. E seu descendente ficava tão engraçado quando estava encabulado por estar perto de Sakura... realmente, aqueles dois foram feitos um para o outro.

'E eu estou começando a desconfiar que encontrei a pessoa que foi feita para mim.' Pensou enquanto admirava Tomoyo e toda a sua energia em filmar todo o local.

Os dois jantaram uma deliciosa torta de carne. Depois do jantar, Eriol convidou Tomoyo para ir dançar, pois ele conhecia um lugar excelente para isto. Eles dançaram por horas, ambos pensando que há muito tempo não se divertiam tanto.

A noite foi maravilhosa, mas era hora de retornar para casa. Eriol levou Tomoyo até seu prédio no campus.

"Vou sentir sua falta, Tomoyo. Estas férias vão passar muito devagar para mim. Tens certeza de que não queres ir comigo para a casa de meus pais?"

"Não posso, Eriol. Entrar para o coral foi muito difícil, a seleção foi rígida, e não posso perder os ensaios. Mas vou sentir tua falta também." Dizendo isso ela deu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Eriol e entrou correndo no seu edifício, sem olhar para trás para ver a reação dele. Ela não queria saber se ele estava desapontado com ela ou não, ela preferia ficar na dúvida.

Eriol tocava seus lábios surpreso com a atitude de Tomoyo. Será que isto significava que ela gostava dele também? Pois ele tinha certeza que estava se apaixonando por esta garota alegre e cheia de vida. Bem , ele só saberia esta resposta no início do próximo semestre, pois viajaria no outro dia bem cedo para a casa de seus pais e, pela primeira vez na vida, ele não queria se valer da magia para entrar na mente de Tomoyo e descobrir as respostas. Ele sentia que tinha que fazer isso por si próprio, sem mágica.

__

Dois olhos que se tocaram, o pulsar de dois corações

Dois seres que enamorados, levitando em emoções

Sou flor de Vitória-régia, que enfeita a noite nos rios

Quero que enfeites a vida de um coração tão vazio

As férias passaram lentamente para Eriol e Tomoyo. Mas chegou o dia em que finalmente terminaram. O novo semestre começaria em 1º de setembro, bem no dia do 19º aniversário da jovem.

Eriol se não esqueceu da data. Ele planejava encontrar Tomoyo cedo no primeiro dia de aula e convidá-la para jantar, como parte do seu presente de aniversário. E teve sorte, pois encontrou com ela logo que entrou no campus.

Tomoyo ficou muito feliz em ver Eriol. Como ela sentira saudades dele nas férias. Os dias pareciam arrastar-se sem sua presença espirituosa a fazer-lhe companhia. Decididamente, ela havia se apaixonado pela reencarnação do mago Clow. Ela só imaginava o que Sakura diria quando soubesse disso. Ela não havia dito a ninguém, pois primeiro queria ver se este relacionamento iria para a frente. 

"Tomoyo, feliz aniversário!"

"Obrigada, Eriol." Ela percebeu que ele não estava evitando-a, mesmo depois de sua pequena ousadia no final do semestre anterior.

"Queres jantar comigo? É um presente que quero te dar de aniversário."

"Eu adoraria, pois gosto muito da tua companhia." Ela achou melhor não mencionar que não queria ficar sozinha na noite do sua aniversário, pois ele poderia pensar que este era o único motivo pelo qual ela aceitou o convite, enquanto que a verdade não era bem esta.

Combinaram o horário e se despediram, cada um seguindo para sua respectiva aula.

À noite, Eriol buscou Tomoyo e a levou em um restaurante muito fino, e caro, em Londres, que tinha inclusive pista de dança, com música ao vivo. Eles comeram a excelente refeição servida e depois começaram a conversar. Logo, logo, Eriol conseguiu fazer a conversa chegar no tópico que ele queria: relacionamentos.

Tomoyo contou a ele sobre os relacionamentos de seus antigos colegas de escola. Falou sobre todos eles, mas Eriol percebeu que ela não falava nada de si. Então resolveu perguntar.

"E quanto a você, Tomoyo, eu acredito que uma garota tão bonita deva ter tido vários admiradores na escola."

Tomoyo se sentiu um pouco perturbada com a pergunta. Sim , ela teve admiradores, mas nunca encorajou nenhum, pois só prestava atenção em Sakura. Ela resolveu contar a Eriol. Se ela tivesse esperança de ter um envolvimento com ele, ela teria que ser sincera.

"Bem, Eriol, eu tive vários admiradores, mas nunca gostei de nenhum deles. Não sei o que vais pensar, mas eu sempre tive uma obsessão por Sakura, apesar de saber que esta nunca seria respondida, ainda mais quando ela encontrou o Li. Inclusive este foi um dos motivos que me fizeram vir estudar na Inglaterra, esquecê-la. O hoje fico muito feliz com minha decisão, pois penso que aqui encontrei meu verdadeiro amor. E quanto a ti?"

"Eu, querida Tomoyo, também fui muito obsessivo por uma pessoa, achei mesmo que estava apaixonado."

"É alguém que conheço?"

"Sim, Kaho Mizuki. Pensei nela por muito tempo, até o dia em que ela me apresentou ao homem que ela amava. Não imaginas minha decepção quando compreendi que não era eu. Mas hoje entendo este sentimento, pois como tu, eu também penso que encontrei meu verdadeiro amor."

Os dois ficaram se olhando após estas pequenas confidências. Nenhum deles costumava expor seus sentimentos tão claramente a outra pessoa, isto não fazia parte de suas personalidades. O que eles haviam contado um ou outro esta noite havia sido algo que eles nunca haviam admitido a ninguém antes.

"E quem é esta pessoa de sorte?" Perguntou Tomoyo.

"Queres mesmo saber?" A garota concordou com a cabeça. "Bem, bela Tomoyo, eu acho, não, eu estou certo que estou plena e completamente apaixonado por ti. Eu te amo."

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isto. Aquele belo e gentil rapaz estava apaixonado por ela!

"Eriol, eu também te amo."

Ele ficou muito feliz ao ouvir isto. Aquela beldade de pele cor de marfim e belíssimos olhos violeta o amava. 

Os dois jovens ficaram se olhando, enquanto que seus corações pulsavam forte em seus peitos. O que eles haviam dito um ao outro era muito mais do que esperavam para esta noite.

Eriol se levantou e entregou a Tomoyo um pequeno pacote.

"Abra, é um presente de aniversário."

Ela abriu e encontrou um linda corrente que tinha uma ametista como pingente. Ela olhou para o jovem e lhe deu um lindo sorriso como agradecimento.

Eriol colocou a correntinha no pescoço dela, dizendo que a pedra combinava com os seus olhos, e a convidou para dançar.

Eles adoraram estar um nos braços do outro durante a dança. 

Mais tarde Eriol levou Tomoyo para casa, mas desta vez não foi ela que o surpreendeu com um beijo. Na hora de se despedir, ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e capturou seus lábios num beijo cheio de amor. Tomoyo retribuiu o beijo, sentindo algo dentro de si que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Mas como tudo na vida, o beijo teve que acabar. Eles se desejaram boa noite e então Eriol partiu.

Cada um foi para sua casa para relembrar os acontecimentos do dia e sonhar um pouco com o amor recém descoberto.

__

Busquei tanto o reencontro, nunca mais te encontrei

Andei por todos os jardins, onde andas eu não sei

Traga a minha liberdade, antes da tarde ter fim

Eu serei teu beija-flor, se vieres ao meu jardim.

E chegou o recesso das festas de fim de ano. Tomoyo foi para o Japão passá-las com sua mãe e amigos. Ela relutantemente se despediu de Eriol, que também não queria se separar dela.

Ela chegou no aeroporto internacional de Tóquio e encontrou sua mãe, Sakura e Shaoran, junto com todas as suas seguranças a esperando. Todos estavam com saudades dela, e ficaram perguntando como era a Inglaterra, como estava a faculdade, se ela havia encontrado um namorado por lá. Ela não respondeu esta última pergunta, pois não havia contado sobre Eriol a ninguém. Este era o seu segredo mais valioso, e ela pretendia que ele permanecesse desta maneira no momento.

E chegou a noite de Natal. Todos foram passá-la na mansão dos Daidouji: Fujitaka, Touya, Sakura e Shaoran, a mãe e irmãs deste, juntamente com Meiling, que estavam de visita, Yukito e vários membros da família Amamiya. Sakura levou Kero junto, pois ele queria provar todos os doces que houvessem na festa. Mas Tomoyo estava triste, apesar de disfarçar muito bem. Seus pensamentos estavam com um jovem na Inglaterra, com quem ela gostaria de passar esta data.

Um pouco antes da ceia a campainha tocou. Tomoyo ficou surpresa quando uma das criadas veio dizer a ela que havia um jovem querendo vê-la com urgência. Ela foi atender e, para sua surpresa, era Eriol, acompanhado de Nakuru e Spinel. Ela correu para ele e o abraçou fortemente. Ele devolveu o abraço e a beijou, mostrando neste beijo toda a saudade que sentiu dela.

"O que fazes aqui?" Ela pergunta quando eles quebram o beijo.

"Eu não ia te deixar passar o Natal longe de mim, por isso vim para o Japão. E então, onde é a festa?"

"Venha comigo. Vocês também, Nakuru e Spinel, é muito bom vê-los." Então ela lembrou de algo. "Amor, eu ainda não contei a ninguém sobre nós."

"Então vamos contar juntos, e ver as reações de todos. Será divertido." Completou com um dos seus sorrisos ardilosos.

Tomoyo também sorriu. Ela já estava imaginando as caras que os demais fariam. Sim, ele tinha razão, seria muito divertido.

Nakuru entrou primeiro, com Spinel escondido na sua bolsa. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi se jogar no pescoço de Touya perguntando se este havia sentido saudades dela. Touya ficou reclamando e tentando afastá-la enquanto todos riam. Neste momento Tomoyo e Eriol entraram abraçados na sala. Todos ficaram espantados ao ver isto, principalmente Sakura e Shaoran.

"Mamãe, pessoal, este é o meu namorado, Eriol."

Sonomi ficou surpresa ao ver sua filha tão enamorada pelo belo jovem, pois ela sabia de sua obsessão por Sakura. Mas ficou muito feliz ao ver que sua menina estava seguindo a vida e havia encontrado alguém para amar.

E se seguiu um interrogatório por parte dos amigos que o casal respondeu com toda sinceridade.

"Estou feliz por eles, Shaoran, eles combinam tão bem."

"Também acho, Sakura, apesar de não confiar muito em Eriol. Mas quero que Tomoyo seja feliz, e que eles sejam tão felizes quanto nós." E para reforçar seu ponto de vista, deu um beijo em sua noiva.

A noite passou depressa e logo todos começaram a se despedir, cada um indo para sua casa.

"Onde vocês vão ficar, Eriol?"

"Vamos procurar um hotel, pois viemos do aeroporto direto para cá."

"Fiquem aqui em casa, por favor."

"Não queremos atrapalhar."

"Não atrapalham, seu bobo, a casa é grande, temos quartos para todos."

E mandou os criados levarem as malas para os quartos de hóspedes.

"Tomoyo, antes de dormir, queres dar uma volta comigo pelo jardim?"

"Eu amaria isto, amor."

Os dois passearam pelo jardim juntos, admirando a natureza coberta de neve. De repente, Eriol parou e encarou Tomoyo com toda a intensidade.

"Senti muito tua falta e então tomei algumas decisões."

Tomoyo olhou para ele interrogativamente.

"Concluí que te amo muito e que não quero mais me separar de ti. Estar contigo me traz uma satisfação que magia alguma no mundo seria capaz de dar. Por isso quero te perguntar uma coisa."

Tomoyo agora estava muito curiosa, o que será que ele iria perguntar de tão importante. Será que ele...

"Me darias a honra de ser minha esposa?" Pergunta Eriol e olha para ela com esperança.

Tomoyo quase salta de alegria. "Mas é claro!" E pula nos braços dele.

Eriol lhe dá um beijo e retira um pequeno porta jóia do bolso, o abre e coloca uma bela aliança no dedo de Tomoyo, enquanto lhe entrega a aliança gêmea para que ela a coloque nele.

Eles ficam mais um pouco abraçados antes de entrar na casa, para contar a novidade a Sonomi. Eles estavam visualizando o futuro com esperança. Um futuro que prometia ser repleto de felicidades para dois seres, duas almas que a muito tempo se procuravam e, que finalmente, haviam se encontrado.

Vocabulário:

Gomennasai – queira perdoar-me

Dareni demo okoru kotoda – pode acontecer com qualquer um

N. Autora – Vitória-Régia é uma música de Wilson Paim.


End file.
